


Who You Are

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [40]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Past Violence, Post Serial: s135 The Caves of Androzani, Post Serial: s136 The Twin Dilemma, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Doctor is so different now he has regenerated, and Peri is so confused.Sentence 40: “I don’t even know who you are anymore.”





	Who You Are

The Doctor is so different now. He went from her best friend to an arrogant man who tried to strangle her during his regeneration, and she doesn’t know what to do. He’s changed so much.

“This isn’t easy for me either, Peri,” the Doctor says. “Regenerating is always confusing.”

“I know,” she says sadly. “It’s just… I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

The Doctor looks at her, and sighs. “Trust me, Peri. I don’t know who I am either.”

And it makes her feel a tiny bit less awful to know that she isn’t the only one struggling.


End file.
